Love Story A Bones Songfic
by AlwaysRemembered
Summary: Just a little something I came up with while listening to the song Love Story, by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, you would know it. Obviously **

**Author's Note: Just a little songfic that I came up with while listening to the song. Can you guess who Juliet is? Hope you guys like it !**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_**She was eighteen, and had just found her grandparents, who would keep her with them until college resumed in the fall. They dearly wanted to make up for all the time they had missed with her, so she had allowed them to throw her a party for her eighteenth birthday. She was standing on their large, airy balcony in the cool summer air. **_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello _

_**The lights were everywhere, making the place look like a fairytale. The party was huge, with all of the local kids her age being invited. The dress was extremely formal, with tuxes and ball gowns proudly on display. But then she saw him, cutting through the crowd, and walking towards her. He was handsome, that much she could clearly see. Probably one of the best there. And he was saying hello.**_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Rome you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go\_

_**Little did she know, he would be her Romeo. That, for the summer, she could be his Juliet. But nothing that wonderful lasts forever, and once her grandfather became aware of his intentions, he warned her Romeo to stay away. She sat there on the stairs, dumbfounded at the loss of her Romeo, and begging him not to leave her. She couldn't take it. **_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while_

_**So, that night, she snuck out to the beautiful garden, which covered almost an entire acre, and where thy could be alone. They must keep quiet, because if her grandparents found out, they would kill the love struck teens. Their eyes close, and they just feel. They escape. Together. **_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me _

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make I out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**All of her friends warned her against him. They said that it wasn't right, but she couldn't stop loving him. Even if he had to leave. **_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said_

_**She waited until the end of the summer, when she absolutely knew that she had to return to college. She had given up on him. But when she saw him again, her faith came anew. Instead of a garden, it was now a lab. Instead of the ball gowns, she was in a lab coat. instead of the palace, they were in the Jeffersonian. Instead of just Romeo, she had Booth. And she was happy. **_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think _

_**She couldn't believe that her Romeo had come to save her. She was so alone, but now the world was okay again. Was she dreaming, she wasn't completely sure yet. But she didn't exactly care, either. **_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**He knew how she felt about marriage. He knew she probably didn't even love him anymore. But he had found her, and he never wanted her to be alone again. He loved her. That's all that he knew. He could just see her now, white dress and all. He still almost swallowed his tongue when he heard her whispered,**_

"_**yes"**_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_


End file.
